


Hold Me Tight, Never Let Me Go

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x09 rewritten, M/M, horribly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a Gallavich prompt, I always wanted to know what Mickey was going to say to Ian after Ian said your wife threatened me with a claw hammer in 4.08, could you ease my wonder and add some smutt in there as well?</p><p>"And you took it seriously?" Mickey asked, still annoyed at the fact he didn't know if Ian was coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight, Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FisherMonaghanFan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FisherMonaghanFan01/gifts).



"You're bride threatened me with a claw hammer," Ian said evenly, not even looking up from his notebook.

"And you took it seriously?" Mickey asked, still annoyed at the fact he didn't know if Ian was coming back.

Ian's eyes found his as he said, "What, you wouldn't have?"

Mickey sighed as he ran a hand down his face, then shrugged out of his coat. He watched for a few moments as Ian went back to writing before asking, "Are you gonna come back?"

Looking up once again, Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Depends."

"On what?" Mickey asked, his hands falling to his sides. Ian stood up and cornered him against the dresser. His hands fell to Mickey's waist as he whispered against his ear, "I'll think of something, I'm sure."

"Come on man, not here," he said, trying to squirm out of his precarious position. "You're family's right downstairs."

Pressing harder up against him, Ian said, "So? They're probably eating dinner or some shit. We've got time."

Mickey found it harder to resist when he ground up against him and bit at the skin of his exposed neck. "Fuck, Ian."

They stood there, Ian grinding and biting, and Mickey bucking up into the pressure. God had he missed Ian. He let him self get lost in the feeling, muffling his moans on Ian's shoulder.

It didn't take long before Ian was dragging him to the bed and tugging at his worn sweater. "There's way to many layers of clothes," he whispered hoarsely.

They each helped the other pull out of their clothing before Ian pushed Mickey down onto the bed. "Fuck Mick," he said, running his hands down the other mans torso.

He pulled lube and a condom out from God knows where before he pushed a slicked up finger into Mickey.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Mickey said, arching off the bed. It had been too long. Ian made quick work of loosening him up, which Mickey was glad of. In no time the redhead was pushing in as the boy underneath him wrapped his legs around his waist.

They both adjusted to the feel of each other before Ian started to move. His pace was painfully slow, but Mickey couldn't even find it in himself to protest, losing himself in the feeling of Ian being inside him once again.

"God, Mick. You feel so good," Ian whispered in his ear, as one of Mickey's hands raked down his back and the other tangled its self in red hair.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey couldn't help the noises the younger one was pulling through his lips and he buried his face on his shoulder. "Fucking missed you."

Ian's pace began to pick up a faster rhythm as Mickey's heel dug in to the small of his back, urging Ian to thrust deeper. As Ian hit his sweet spot with almost every thrust, he found it harder to stifle the moans deep in his throat.

Ian put a hand between them and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "Jesus," Mickey all but shouted, feeling his stomach contract and knowing he was close. "I'm close."

His voice was barely audible, but Ian said, "Come on," and jerked faster while slamming harder. It was all it took and they came together, breathlessly gasping the others name.

Ian cleaned them up and they pulled on a pair of boxers. Pulling Mickey back into the bed he wrapped his arms around him and said, "You can just stay here tonight, you don't have to go home."

"Mmmm. I'm not staying in this small as fuck bed," he muttered, "Got anything I can use to make the floor more comfortable?"

"I'll find you something," Ian whispered against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I'm trying to improve on my Amit writing so let me know what you think!! Come and see me in tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have one you wanna give me!! (: <3


End file.
